Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and a manufacturing method of the chip package.
Description of Related Art
A typical RF sensor includes a chip package and passive components. The passive components can be, for example, inductors. And the chip package is used as an active component. Both the chip package and the inductors are disposed on a printed circuit board, and the inductors are placed outside the chip package.
That is to say, after the chip package is manufactured, additional and independent inductors are required to be arranged on the printed circuit board to allow the RF sensor working properly. However, it leads to a lot of assembly time for the RF sensor, and makes it difficult to reduce the cost of the inductors. Moreover, additional space and circuits need to be reserved on the printed circuit board, thereby causing design inconvenience.